


Distraction

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one bending over seductively to pick something up for the other." For Tony And Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Tony is, for once, not working. He’s in the living room, on his laptop and reading article after article, speeding through each one. Half an hour’s break, and then he’ll make his way back down to the workshop, get some things done.

It’s news, mostly, news and engineering periodicals, and most of it is boring crap, but some of it has inklings of important information.  _Inklings._

"Tony, you’ve dropped something."

"Egh, it’s probably not impo-"  Tony glances up at her, and he sees Pepper’s ass as opposed to her face, a sweet curve in too tight a tight skirt, accentuating her buttocks and her thighs, and Tony drops the laptop aside.

Pepper stands up straight, turning around and regarding Tony with an amused quirk to her lips. She holds up the pencil, but Tony really doesn’t care about that at the moment. 

She moves forwards and offers him the pencil; he takes her hand instead, pulling it to his mouth and dragging his lips over the back of it. 

"You wanna go to bed?" He asks. She raises an eyebrow, one hand moving to her hip. 

"It’s 10am, Tony."

"You wanna go to bed… With the curtains open?" She laughs at him, amused, and then gives a nod.

"But the blinds shut." She amends, and he grins at her. Okay, so,  _forty five_ minutes’ break, and then back to work. 


End file.
